SECRETOS
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: CUANDO LAS PALABRAS NO SABEN DESCRIBIR TODO AQUELLO QUE SIENTES POR AQUELLA PERSONA ESPECIAL HOROxREN ONE SHORT


Hi, bien este es uno mas de mis caprichos n-nUU, porque hace mucho quería utilizar esta canción para hacer un songFic   
  
Bien ya sabrán por obvias razones que Shaman King no me pertenece uu, pero yo sigo insistiendo que Ren es MÍO WUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA (risa desquiciada) n-n  
  
Homo fóbicos USHALE, USHALE que este es un HOROxREN están advertidos Ne ¬¬  
  
El Fic es desde el punto de vista de Horo-Horo -.  
  
SECRETOS:  
  
Para mi fue un alivio que después del torneo de Shamanes decidiera permanecer en la pensión Asakura, aunque para mi desgracia Anna no deja de ordenarme, supongo que es el precio que se debe pagar por no tener suficiente dinero para darle a la sacerdotisa.  
  
Y es justamente por eso que ahora me encuentro limpiando el piso mientras que Anna mira fijamente el cronometro esperando pacientemente a que su prometido llegue de correr por toda la ciudad; mientras que tú, tú estas entrenando, una fortuna para mi el poder verte sin camiseta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO**_  
  
**_YO SE QUE PUEDE SER EL MIEDO, A QUE ME DIGAS QUE NO_** .

_**PERO HAY ALGO EN TU FORMA DE MIRAR  
**_  
_**QUE ME LO DICE TODO SIN HABLAR**_ .

_**HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabes cuanto que me gustas? No, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera lo hayas notado, pero para mi es fascinante poder permanecer a tu lado, en especial cuando discutimos por tonterías, ser capaz de acaparar toda tu atención es algo que logra hacerme sonreír, en especial cuando me veo reflejado en tus ojos, aquel mar dorado en el que fácilmente podría ahogarme, pero seguramente no lo notas.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Tu voz me sobresalto, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuve observándote y ahora tu mirada esta fija en la mía analizándome detenidamente, algo perturbarte, aquella penetrante mirada me ponía nervioso y lo único que hice fue girar con tal de no verte.  
  
-Nada-  
  
No dije mas y me retire, me pone nervioso cuando me observas de esa manera, porque se que un día de estos no podré evitar acercarme a ti, no podré evitar retener los deseos que me implorar poder estrecharte entre mis brazos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_NO ENCUENTRO LA MANERA DE EMPEZAR CONTIGO_**

_** TE BUSCO POR UN CAMINO, QUE NUNCA HE RECORRIDO**_ .

**_Y SE QUE EN ESA FORMA DE MIRAR  
_  
HAY ALGO QUE ME PIDES SIN HABLAR** .

**_HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo e pensando mil veces, como poder acercarme a ti, para mi seria maravilloso poder probar el sabor de tus labios, de aquel fruto prohibido, pero también me pregunto como yo pude haber caído en tu embrujo, ¿Cómo termine en esta situación donde lo único importante es verte?  
  
Se que no puedo serte indiferente, tu mirada te delata, solo que no e podido descifrar exactamente que quiere decir, pero por el momento eso me basta, saber que al menos logro llamar tu atención es suficiente como para que no pierda las esperanzas.  
  
-Horo-Horo

------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME GUARDES EN SILENCIO_**

**_TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE NO ES CIERTO_**

_**TE QUIERO, AUNQUE NO HABLEMOS NUNCA DE ESTE AMOR  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anna me pidió que saliera a comprar algo luego de terminar de lavar los platos, sin importar que ahora comenzara a llover, no pude sino suspirar resignado.  
  
Nuevamente me deje llevar por mis pensamientos, justo cuando la sacerdotisa me ordeno que saliera tu ya habías terminado de entrenar, no pude evitar que un intenso calor me azotara con fuerza, aunque lo disimule lo mejor que podía, quien en su sano juicio no se sonrojaría si pasaras sin tu camiseta dejando que el sudor recorriera meticulosamente tu bien formado pecho, pero solo te sonreí como suelo hacerlo, haciéndote sonrojar levemente y que mi sonrisa se ampliara, como me fascina poder hacer que aquel tono escarlata cubra tus mejillas, aquella actitud tan pasiva solo resalta esa ternura que intentas ocultar.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
**_PERO HAY ALGO EN TU FORMA DE MIRAR_**

**__**  
**_QUE ME LO DICE TODO SIN HABLAR_** .

_** HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO**_  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Ha comenzado a llover, y estoy seguro que Anna me obligara a salir, así que comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, solo dejando que las gotas de agua fueran audibles, el delicioso aroma de la lluvia de primavera es sumamente embriagante, aunque no tanto como tú.  
  
Cielos ese pensamiento solo logro que mis mejillas ardieran de vergüenza, ¿me pregunto que haría si yo llegara a decirte lo que siento? ¿Te enojarías?  
  
Supongo que esas preguntas no tienen respuesta, no puedo decirte nada, ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? ¿Qué te diría? "Hola Ren sabes me gustas mucho" por favor tendría suerte si al menos pudiera pronuncia las primeras palabras.  
  
No creas, lo e intentado varias veces pero justo en ese momento mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi mirada se vuelve insegura, tú en esos momentos bajas la mirada evitando la mía, las palabras nunca salen, e inmediatamente cambio el tema, se que te das cuenta del cambio brusco que hago sin embargo no dices nada, simplemente te vas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**NO ENCUENTRO LA MANERA DE EMPEZAR CONTIGO**_

_**TE MIRO Y TE SONRI", COMO UN JUEGO SIN MOTIVO . **_

_**TE SIENTO TAN DIFÍCIL DE ALCANZAR . **_

_**AUNQUE ME ESTE ACERCANDO SIN PENSAR**_

_**HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La lluvia era la única cosa audible, mi mente había dejado de pensar, era demasiada sorpresa verte completamente mojado, con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada, seguramente porque venias corriendo, te analice lentamente con mi mirada, tus cabellos violetazos recorridos por pequeñas gotas de agua que ahora comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por todo tu cuerpo, ajustando más tus ropas una imagen que bien podría ver todo el día, pero inmediatamente mi mirada se desvió al fijarse en las bolsas que llevaban en tu mano.  
  
Parecías igual de sorprendido que yo, seguramente no esperabas encontrarme al frente de la puerta, pero toda mi atención estaban en las bolsas, así que lo único que hice fue alzar mi mirada para encontrarse fijamente con la tuya.  
  
-¿Ese es el recado de Anna?  
  
No pude evitar sonreír, habías salido para comprar lo que Anna me pidió a pesar de estar lloviendo, pero lo mas seguro es que lo niegues, en especial porque ahora tu rostro se encuentra ligeramente sonrojado y no es a causo de haber corrido, no, estoy seguro que no es por eso, conozco tus expresiones de tanto observarte de lejos.  
  
-¡¡NO LO HICE POR TI!!- dijiste- ¡¡ESTABA AFUERA Y......  
  
Cada palabra solo hacia que mi sonrisa se expandiera y como consecuencia que no pudieras terminar de hablar, te habías sonrojado sin ninguna razón aparente, así que sintiéndote incomodo y al estar totalmente expuestas tus emociones me lanzaste las bolsas bruscamente, con una expresión de molestia y pasaste a mi lado sin decir nada caminado rápidamente pero sin perder aquel movimiento sensual que tanto llama mi atención.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME GUARDES EN SILENCIO**_

_**TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE NO ES CIERTO**_

_**TE QUIERO, AUNQUE NO HABLEMOS NUNCA DE ESTE AMOR**_

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza contra las bolsas viendo como te perdías entre la entrada de la casa, no podía evitar ocultar mi sonrisa, queriendo creer, queriendo aferrarme a la idea de que preferiste salir por MI.  
  
Permanecí durante unos segundos pensando para luego reaccionar y dirigirme a la cocina donde estaba Anna dándole instrucciones a Tamao de cómo hacer la cena, y en cuanto me vio me regaño por mi tardanza con aquella mirada fulminante que congelaría hasta un hielo, esa mirada tan parecida a la tuya, por eso se llevan tan bien algo que en cierta forma me incomoda, ver como ella pude arrancar una sonrisa de tus labios y viceversa es algo que siempre hace que frunza el ceño, un efecto que es compartido con Yho.  
  
Luego de recibir el regaño de Anna y de escuchar a Pilika decirme que por estar lloviendo hoy no entrenaría pero que mañana se triplicaría para que no hubiera tiempo perdido, suspire quejumbroso y mis pasos pesados me llevaron a caminar por los desolados pasillos de la pensión Asakura, y ahí te encontré sentado viendo como al jardín combinaba perfectamente con la lluvia que ahora caía de forma mas calmada.  
  
Parecías distraído, pues no notaste mi presencia, así que me acerque lentamente y vi tu mirada perdida y cansada, aunque fue el peculiar color rojizo de tus mejillas el que llamo mi atención.  
  
-¿Qué haces RenTado? . -Nada Hoto-Hoto  
  
Normalmente me responderías con arrogancia y te levantarías molesto amenazándome con tu lanza, pero simplemente permaneciste sentado viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_.PERO HAY ALGO EN TU FORMA DE MIRAR  
  
QUE ME LO DICE TODO SIN HABLAR  
  
HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Te pusiste de pie lentamente dándome la espalda con toda la intención de marcharte, pero no te lo permití, sujetando fuertemente tu mano haciendo que me viera directamente a los ojos, y lo que vi me dejo desconcertado.  
  
-Tienes fiebre  
  
Dije mientras ponía una mano en tu frente, estabas cansado por eso no me retirabas, tu mirada perdida, esa apariencia tan sumisa y tranquila, tan diferente al arrogante y presuntuoso muchacho, pero en cuanto reaccionaste colocaste tu mano libre en mi hombro intentado alejarme.  
  
-Quédate quieto- .

-Claro que no, mejor suéltame  
  
No se porque hice eso, realmente ese movimiento me dejo la mente en blanco mientras mi mirada llena de sorpresa se fijaba en la tuya que se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**_. HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR, Y NO ME ANIMO_**

----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahora mis brazos habían sujetado fuertemente tus hombros, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, si no me alejaba rápido luego no podría controlar aquellos impetuosos impulsos que me provocas cada vez que me vez de esa forma.  
  
Perdido en tus facciones, en tu presencia, en ese mar dorado, en todo tu ser; no podía evitarlo ya no había vuelta atrás, demonios Ren porque tenias que ser tu el que me atrae de esta forma, porque no podría ser otra persona.  
  
Mordí mi labio inferior intentado reprimir aquel impulso que me exigía reclamar tus labios, y el control de esa deliciosa boca, pero sabia que era imposible, a menos que tu me detuvieras o alguien interviniera, pero cuando uno quiere que en esta casa interrumpan nunca sucede, eso si en el momento menos oportuno si se mete todo el mundo.  
  
Tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, vi como tu estaban a la expectativa, atento a cualquiera de mis movimientos sin dejar de asombrarte por la peligrosa cercanía que de un momento a otro se rompería.

-------------------------------------------------------------

TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME GUARDES EN SILENCIO .

TE QUIERO, AUNQUE ME DIGAS QUE NO ES CIERTO

TE QUIERO, AUNQUE NO HABLEMOS NUNCA DE ESTE AMOR

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ya no había vuelta atrás, temiendo tu rechazo me acerque con timidez, esperando alguna reacción de tu parte, sin embargo no te movías, lo único que podía verse en tu rostro era el rojo escarlata de tus mejillas que cada vez se iba expandiendo, esa era mi única señal para no detenerme.  
  
Tu respiración y la mía fundiéndose en una sola, y el inquisitivo roce de nuestros labios dio paso a un delicado beso, a penas dejando que nuestros labios se unieran por algunos segundos, y luego me aleje un poco para ver tu expresión.  
  
Los labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, acompañados por una respiración ligeramente acelerada, algo que me hizo sonreír, mis propios labios palpitaban y pedían por más, así que sin tener nada que perder, te bese nuevamente esta vez de una forma mas profunda.  
  
Capturándolos con delicadeza y delineándolos finamente con mi lengua, me acerque un poco mas para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, dulce, increíblemente dulce y sumamente suaves son tus labios, así que aprovechando tu desconcierto pude deslizar fácilmente mi lengua invadiendo tu boca, tocando, explorando, probando, lamiendo rincones que jamás creí que podría llegar a recorrer.  
  
Finalmente reaccionaste e intentaste alejarme, retrocediendo lentamente pero no lo permití dejando que mi mano subiera hasta tu nuca impidiendo cualquier intento de escape, mientras que mi otra mano descansaba en tu cintura.  
  
Si me ibas a rechazar por favor al menos deja que me lleve este recuerdo conmigo, el recuerdo de tu sabor fundiéndose con el mío, y del calor abrasador de nuestros cuerpos que ahora nos invadía completamente, nuestros rostros sonrojados y el latir exasperado de nuestros corazones golpear con fuerza nuestro pecho como si quisieran salirse.  
  
Aunque lo menos que hiciste fue rechazarme, tus brazos rodearon mi cuello, mientras te acercabas para intentar estar más cerca, tu lengua encontró la mía, entrelazándose en un íntimo contacto, tan intoxicante como tu mismo.

------------------------------------------------------

_**. PERO HAY ALGO EN TU FORMA DE MIRAR . **_

_**QUE ME LO DICE TODO SIN HABLAR . **_

_**HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR.......**_

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los suspiros que ambos provocábamos hacían que la noción del tiempo se perdiera, demasiado ocupados tratando de no dejarnos vencer en aquella batalla que se había convertido besarnos, cada uno intentado tener el control, el cual pude obtener cuando fue imposible controlar mis curiosas manos que comenzaron a subir lentamente por tu espalda alzando así un poco tu camiseta y sintiendo la tersa piel de tu cuerpo logrando que te estremecieras y prácticamente desvanecieras entre mis brazos, esto basto para que reclamara el control de tu boca, y que la mano que se encontraba en tu nuca te empujara un poco mas logrando así no solo profundizar mucho mas el beso, sino que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados hasta el punto en que podía sentir tus caderas presionarse descaradamente con las mías; poder recorrer hambrientamente cada rincón inexplorado te hacían estremecer ante la atrevida sensación de tener mi lengua jugando con la tuya, en un juego que fácilmente podría salirse de control.  
  
Lentamente comencé a separarme de ti, hubiera preferido no soltarte nunca, pero el aire se hizo necesario luego de aquel devorador beso.  
  
Mis ojos lentamente se fueron abriendo hasta encontrarse con los tuyos, los labios entreabiertos delataban tu respiración agitada, te veías tan desorientado; el imponente joven había desaparecido y solo quedaba la sorpresa y el fiero sonrojo que se expandía rápidamente por tu rostro, acompañado por tus labios ahora húmedos.  
  
Yo mismo debía estar en la misma situación, aun podía sentir tu lengua jugando con la mía, y aquel dulce sabor de tu boca.  
  
Aun mantenías tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y en cuanto te diste cuenta de esto te avergonzaste por el atrevimiento de tus acciones, yo solo sonreí mitad divertido y apenado, si íbamos hablar de quien era el mas atrevido yo definitivamente me llevaría el premio, quien se había atrevido a besar a Ren Tao de esa forma.  
  
Ninguno decía nada, cada uno tratando de descifrar las intenciones escondidas de ese beso en los ojos del otro, por lo que simplemente deje que mis manos rodearan tu cintura y te atrajeran mas hacia mi cuerpo, aquel movimiento pareció sobresaltarte ya que tu cuerpo se tenso al sentir la anhelante fricción de nuestros cuerpos.

-----------------------------------

_**.....Y SI ME ANIMO**_

-------------------------------------  
  
-Me gustas mucho Ren-  
  
Tus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa y parecía que de un momento a otro iba a salirte humo de lo rojo que estaba; "simplemente encantador" pensé mientras apoyaba mi frente con la tuya dejando que los cabellos celestes y violetazos se mezclaran entre si, mi mirada observándote fijamente esperando alguna respuesta de tu parte, en cierta forma disfrutaba tu perturbación, había roto ese inquebrantable porte y ahora intentabas pensar alguna frase coherente, pero no podía negar que me ponía nervioso tu silencio.  
  
-Tu también me gustas-  
  
Dijiste ocultando tu rostro en mi hombro impidiendo así que pudiera ver la expresión avergonzada, y aquellas simples pero a la vez complicadas palabras lograron que mi corazón palpitara con rapidez, y que una gran sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro.  
  
Aquel secreto que durante tanto tiempo había guardado en silencio, era compartido por ti y ahora se que no hay mayor secreto que tenerte a mi lado y saber que me amas.  
  
FIN.  
  
¡¡I VERY HAPPY!! n-n, si puede que este extremadamente cursi y muy meloso uu pero si escuchara esta canción de ALEJANDRO LERNER se darían cuenta de porque me quedo así n.n.  
  
Además como no e visto muchos Fic de HOROxREN ¬¬ pues me pareció que quedaría bonito ¬, creo que las fanáticas de esta pareja se desaparecieron TT-TT o que ya no les gusta TT-TT, cual sea la razón ya me Salí del tema n-nUU  
  
Reviewers para decir lo mal que me quedo O.o necesitare un guarda espaldas OO todo eso me lo pueden decir dejando un mensaje o escribiendo a anlrobiyahoo.com cualquier mensaje es bien recibido n-n Ne así que ¡¡¡ESCRIBAN PLEASE!!!  
  
Se despide ANN SAOTOMO  
  
**_"¿QUE SE GANA CON TENER LOS OJOS ABIERTOS SI EL ESPÍRITU ESTA CIEGO?"_**


End file.
